Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a modular exciter beam of a vibratory screen assembly.
Description of the Background Art
In a conventional vibrating screen, an exciter beam is a major structural component. The exciter beam provides the connection between an exciter mechanism and side walls of the vibrating screen. The exciter mechanism generates the required vibration to assist in separation of crushed minerals or ores according to their size fractions. The exciter beam of existing designs is of a unitary construction, typically prefabricated by welding structural members together. In a variation on this design, the exciter beam is in the form of a relatively heavy gauge pipe at each end having flanged connectors for fastening to the side wall of the vibratory screen. The exciter mechanism is mounted to a pair of exciter mounting platforms which clamp either side of the side wall of the vibratory screen. The exciter mechanism is thus positioned directly above the side wall so that the direction of excitation is in the plan of the side wall. This exciter beam arrangement is disclosed in international patent application no. PCT/AU2001/00955.